Old Friends Don't Disappear with Time
by Wannabanauthor
Summary: Blade and Karen meet up after daystar virus. He realizes that he still has a friend left. PLOT CHANGED! They get kidnapped by Deacon Frost's son who tries to make Karen turn on Blade.
1. Meeting Up

It's been a year since the destruction of all vampires. Blade had changed his legal name, and got a place and settled down.

He was glad to have ended his personal war with the vampires. Every once in a while in his past years he had craved for a normal life. When he first met Karen, he just thought of her as an annoyance. But as time progressed he thought of her more as a friend. But then he sent her away to protect her.

He sometimes contacted her for supplies for biological weapons. She was always happy to see him, but he held his feelings for her in.

He looked at the sun setting and thought it might be nice to pay her a visit. He grabbed his sunglasses and his trench coat and walked out the door.

* * *

Karen looked at the clock. Her shift was almost over. She'd been working at a hospital in the medicine department. She hadn't heard from Blade in years. She missed him. She heard about all the vampires dying and assumed he died too because he was a hybrid.

She clocked out and headed home. The streets were empty. Though the threat of vampires were gone. She still feared the familiars of those vampires who have died.

Somebody grabbed her from behind. Instead of staying still, she fought back. She elbowed him in the gut and he let go. She spun around and punched him but he grabbed her fist. She looked at her attacker and took a step back.

"Blade?" she managed to get out.


	2. catching up

"I thought you were dead! It was on the news, I heard it from my sources, and you haven't called me in years!"

They were at her apartment drinking coffee. He was sitting on her couch and she was pacing her living room.

"Well, you thought wrong." She gave him an incredulous look. He just shrugged and drank his coffee.

"I'm sorry about Whistler. I knew he was like a father to you and that you two were very close," she told him. He stared at her. She held his gaze and surprisingly he looked down. She could tell he still mourned over the old man's death. There was pain in his gaze.

She walked over to him and sat down on the couch beside him. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He felt uncomfortable so he shrugged it off. She got the hint and scooted away from him. She leaned back against the couch.

"Whatever. I'm sorry I brought it up. What actually happened over the years? I would like to be brought up to date."

Blade began to tell her about Damaskinos, the Bloodpack, Jared Nomak, Drake, Abby, King, and the Daystar virus. He relaxed a little bit because this was a subject he was more comfortable talking about.

"So what happened between you and Nyssa?" Karen asked slyly. Blade looked at her surprised.

"What do you mean?" Blade wondered how the hell did she know.

"Anyone could tell by the way you said her name that you two were involved." Her theory was correct and he knew it. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. You loved her," she stated simply.

"Well, yes I had feelings for her. She was like me somehow. She understood the Thirst. She was born a vampire. Somehow she got under my skin," he said sadly. Karen rubbed his back assuring. This time he didn't shrug her off.

"For some weird reason, I thought I was going to be jealous," Blade gave her a look, "but I wasn't. She broke your icy barrier. She taught you how to feel. To open up to somebody."

"She didn't have to come around to teach me to feel. I learned that when you came along." He softly caressed her cheek. They looked at each other longingly. The tension was building up between. Karen broke that tension by leaning over and brushing her lips with his. He cradled her head in his hands and kissed her back.


	3. Shackling Up

**I decided to change it up a bit. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Karen pulled away slightly and whispered against his lips, "I missed you so much." He just leaned down and kissed her again. He gently pushed her down on the couch and deepened the kiss. 

"I missed you too," he said and trailed kisses down her neck. She chuckled softly. She was ticklish. Suddenly her body stiffened, and he looked into her eyes. They rolled over and closed. As her body went limp her neck rolled over to the side to reveal a tranquilizer dart.

"Karen! Karen!" He shook her to revive her, but to no avail. She was out cold. He pulled out the dart and looked to see where it came from. There was a small whole in her window.

"Karen! Please wake up!" She didn't budge. Blade felt a sharp pain in his back. He reached behind him and pulled a similar to the one Karen had been shot with. The only difference was that his was bigger. He collapsed on top of Karen. He was getting dizzy. He blacked out.

* * *

He awoke in a prison-like cell, chained to the wall. He looked around. Karen was nowhere to be seen. He put his head in his hands and sighed. This is why he didn't usually do relationships. There was always a chance of the woman being in danger. 

A man entered his cell.

"Hello, Blade." He said coolly. Blade looked up at the man, and noticed he looked slightly familiar.

"Who are you! Where's Karen?" Blade demanded.

"Karen's fine. She's sleeping peacefully in my bedroom," he said with a coy smile. Blade felt his anger boil inside of him.

"If you touched her…" Blade began.

"Relax. I didn't touch her, but whether things stay like that is an entire different subject," the man said with a smirk.

Blade lunged at him only to be stopped by the chains. He settled for growling at the man.

"Now you know what it's like to have something you love taken away from you," he said. "You killed my father, who was in fact your father too."

Blade looked at him confused.

"I am Dean Frost, human son of Deacon Frost. You're going to pay for what you did to my father."

He walked over to Blade and kneeled until they were eye to eye.

"It would be easier to just torture you, but there is a more effective way to get to you. Karen Jenson is a pretty woman. Many men would dream of being with her, myself included. You better hope that I have more compassion than you had towards _our _father."

He left Blade alone in the dark cell. Blade could only hope that Karen would be alright.

* * *

Karen awoke in a dark bedroom. She noticed that she was a wearing a silver nightgown. The room looked similar to Deacon Frost's living room that she was held captive in so many years ago. 

Then a young man walked in. He held a striking resemblance to Deacon Frost.

"Who are you?" she said suddenly scared.

"My name's Dean. I rescued you from Blade."

"What are you talking about?"

"He knocked you out with a tranquilizer and was about to feed on you. I had to sedate him or he would have killed you."

Confusion swirled around in Karen's head. Would Blade really do that to her? He did mask his emotions a lot. She knew it made his job of hunting easier. She suddenly put two and two together.

Dean watched Karen's face. He invaded her mind to confuse her. This was going to be an interesting vengeance.

* * *

**Ooh! This is getting good! Please review!**


	4. Slipping Up

A/N: Hey, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait! Here's the new chappy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Blade would never do that," Karen countered.

"I'm telling you that he tried to feed on you," Dean said.

"No he wasn't, I cured him," Karen said defiantly hoping to trick him. Dean called her on her bluff.

"No, you didn't. And the Daystar virus didn't get rid of his vampire side. He's still an animal on the inside."

"Blade wouldn't hurt me. He wasn't trying to feed on me, we were doing something else," Karen said shyly.

Dean approached her and laid a hand on her arm gently. "I know what I saw, and I won't have him hurt you. You are much too pretty to have to be dealt with roughly," he said soothingly into her ear. "You are a queen and should be treated as such."

Karen looked away shyly. The guy was hitting on her. And it was kinda working. He seemed so kind and caring, but she knew better deep down. Blade had taught her to look past people's masks. Her fingers wandered to her lips where Blade had kissed her only hours before. Did he only kiss her to feed on her? She didn't really know. Blade had many sides to him, and he had never really opened up to her.

Tears filled her eyes at the thought of Blade betraying her. "Blade would never hurt me," she whispered.

Dean embraced Karen and held her. "I'll make sure that he never does." He had already planted the seed of doubt into her mind. Now, he just needed her to fall for him. He pulled back and looked at her.

She really was a beauty. She had mid-length black curly hair, and beautiful brown eyes. From what he calculated when he hugged her, she had a nice physique. He would enjoy taking her to his bed when the time came.

"Karen, I have to go now. But stay here and rest. I know that you have a lot to process right now, but everything is going to be okay." Dean kissed her forehead lightly and left the room.

Karen sat down on the bed and pondered. Where was Blade? She knew he would be disappointed if she stayed there and did nothing. When she was with him, he taught her how to assess a situation and find a solution quickly. She needed more answers before condemning Blade and damnit and she was going to get them.

Blade had no idea how long he had been chained up. Again he wondered if Karen was alright. What was Dean doing to her? Was he torturing her?

Dean entered the dungeon.

"How is my favorite Daywalker?" he teased. Blade growled at him.

"You should be nicer to me since I didn't hurt Karen," Dean snapped. "She is such a lovely woman. Have you ever noticed how nice her curves are or how soft her skin is? She is such a beauty to behold. I wonder what she was doing with a brute like you."

"Keep talking. You're only fueling my drive to get out of here. And when I do, you're going to die first," Blade declared.

"'When'? You must mean 'if'. You know, I'm not going to feed you. Your thirst is going to grow. And then one day, Karen is going to visit you. I wonder if you'll be able to control yourself, or are you going to release that animal side of yours?"

Blade's face remained calm. Karen and him had already been through a similar situation. He knew how to control his Thirst.

"Threaten me all you want, but you'll never break me or her. Karen's much stronger than you give her credit for," Blade countered. Dean just smirked.

"Yes, that is true, but like all women, she has a weakness. And her weakness is you. She would be devastated if you ever hurt her. She is very emotional, just like all women. It will be fun breaking her and getting her to submit to me. I wonder what it would be like to have her writhing under me screaming my name in pleasure. She looks like she would be a very good lay."

"You better not touch her!" Blade threatened.

"Or you'll do what? Maybe I'll put a camera in the bedroom and have you watch the video of me taking her. And trust me, she'll love every minute of it. I'll touch her when I want to, and when she wants me to," Dean taunted.

He could see that Blade was growing angrier by the second. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to tend to Karen. She is so fragile, and I don't want her to break. Not yet, atleast." He smiled evilly. He exited the dungeon, leaving Blade alone in darkness.

Blade hoped that Karen would still have faith in him. He was going to get them both out of here.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review!


End file.
